luck
by XxsundaryaxX
Summary: Syaoron Li comes to tomeoda to find him self a wife but he hide his identity to avoid all the gold diggers, then he meet the tomboyish but never the less beautiful sakura and the perfect,elegent,beautiful miya.
1. Chapter 1

luck

Disclaimer:I donnot own card captor sakura

Summary:

Syaoron Li the heir of li clan is given a chance to marry a girl of his choice within a year or have an arrange our hero goes to Tomeoda Japan to live with his cousin Eroil and start his search to find him self his perfect dream he find sakura kinomoto sweet, kind a little boyish, down to earth, simple girl .**But as we know a story cannot be simple as this, if you want to find out what happens next so go ahead and read.**

**Li mansion, hongkong, china**

**You cannot be serious, what the hell they cannot do this to me, I will never marry that bitch you here me NEVER.**

**Syaoron clam down if you just listen to me. No mother I have done every thing you demanded those darn elders demanded bit now you expect me to marry that that slut no way. I will not do it I don't care if I don't get to be the leader of this stupid clan good riddance.**

**Yelin li the current leader of li clan sign and listen to his only son whine, and softly said, son you don't have to marry Gwen the elder state the by the end of the year you are enable to find a girl suitable to be the mistress of li clan only then are you to marry the grand daughter of elder Ryuu li .**

**Enable to contain his anger syoaran yelled, you expect me to find a wife in year I cannot find the right girl even if I search entire china.**

**All girls are the same selfcentered,stupid all they care about is how the look their hair make up ,nails .I had enough of that girly thing already having four sisters is enough I don't need another one . **

**Still you need a wife, Yelin replied and I want my grand children, many grand children so either find a wife or marry Gwen saying this Yelin turned and walked towards the door but stop and said why don't you go to Japan to your cousin eroil I heard he found him self a beautiful girl friend, you might have luck and find the desirable girl. Saying this and walked of the door planning to book him tickets to Japan and inform Eriol and elders about this plan.**

**Syoaran thought about this "why not if I cannot find my future bride at least I can get out this madness and have a normal year". And get pay back for all the trouble my dear cousin got me into, he thought evilly and couldn't have his smirk from reaches his lips.**


	2. Chapter 2

2: ARGUMENT

Disclaimer: I donnot own card captor Sakura

Summary:

Syaoron Li the heir of Li clan is given a chance to marry a girl of his choice within a year or have an arrange marriage. so our hero goes to Tomeoda Japan to live with his cousin Eroil and start his search to find him self his perfect dream girl. there he find Sakura kinomoto sweet, kind a little boyish, down to earth, simple girl .**But as we know a story cannot be simple as this, if you want to find out what happens next so go ahead and read.**

Japan, Tomeoda

A young girl of 17 with amethyst eyes and long violet colored hair watched her boy friend of six months engage on series conversation on his cell fhone,she watched with fascination, even after a year of knowing him and dating him he cannot stop admiring him ,

She sign with happiness dating Eriol Hiiragizawa was the best thing in the world, now only her cousin would find someone to love thought Tomoyo Daidouji.

After some time Eriol closed the call and walked towards his girlfriend with a cunning smile his mischievous midnight blue eyes behind his glasses stated that he was planning some thing and Eriol planning eventually led to someone doom

Without biting the bush Tomoyo asked 'what's up, you are never usually smiling like that.

Eriol smirked and said 'my aunt called from china and informed me that my little descendent is coming.

Little descendent? 'Who's that asked Tomoyo

That my dear is my charming cousin syaoson Li, he is coming here to live with me for some time replied Eriol.

But, is'nt he the heir of Li clan and isn't he suppose to train or something as I remember you saying that the elders are very strict with him said Tomoyo.

Well they are but apparently the heir of Li clan must marry by the age of 18 and syaoron must get marry by the end of the year aunt yelan thought that it would be good or him to get out of china and all the pressure, and he is not famous here in Japan

Tomoyo's eyed widened and squeal loudly, 'so, so that means that that he is coming here to chose is bride,

Hey! 'Why are you that interested?' question Eriol narrowing his eyes that a thought entered his mind and his eyes widened and said

'Don't tell me that you are interested in him, because if you are than let me tell you that you cannot because you are already mine', he said possessively.

Don't be silly Eriol said Tomoyo 'you know that I love you' she said as an after tone and sat in his lap encircling her arms around his neck and pulling towards her lips and tenderly kissing him,

After that soft kiss Tomoyo said pulling Eriol out of his trance 'I was thinking that he would be perfect for my Sakura', it's about time that she had a boyfriend.

Eriol had a had series expression on his face and said 'may be but I don't know, even if by a slim chance soaring is attracted to Sakura, she won't to attracted to him you know how Sakura is?

What are you talking about Eriol of course Sakura will be attracted to him Syoaron is gorgeous,

What girl in her right mind would'nt, either she should be blind or crazy not to attracted to him

And after Sakura and Syoaron are attracted to each other all we have to do is give them a push and that will fall deeply in love with each other and I will get to video tape Sakura's first boy friend,Tomoyo sighed and had a dreamy expression on her face.

Eriol sweat drop at his girlfriend's behavior and sighed.

Tomoyo would never change, simile and thought that that was the reason he fell in love with her he admitted that she was very beautiful, he has seen many beautiful girls before but never had he seen someone so different in this small town.

Tomoyo don't get your hopes up even by a slim chance they fell in love the Li clan will never accept Sakura, said Eriol

What do you mean? Asked Tomoyo she glared at Eriol and jump out of his lap, pointed a finger and said in a menacing soft voice 'you think that Sakura is not worthy of Syoaron.

Eriol tried to explain 'Tomoyo you don't understand'

Tomoyo cut him out and said 'do you eroil 'yes' or 'no' .

Well…. Eriol started.

Well what? 'Come on say it' said Tomoyo still glaring at him

Eriol thought wise that upsetting Tomoyo would not be good she would make him pay regardless of him being her boy friend Tomoyo was very protective of Sakura.

Tomoyo please listen to me begged Eriol 'I know that Sakura is very pretty'

Tomoyo's glare harden seeing this Eriol corrected 'I mean very beautiful, but you know that she is a bit tomboyish….I mean that it is not it is not a bad thing

But the mistress of Li clan required to be smart not that Sakura is not but they need an elegant girl who is perfect without any flaw and

'And what' Tomoyo said

'And you and every one knows that Sakura has flaws',

I… I mean Eriol continued 'not that it is a bad thing all the habit of her make Sakura special like her lateness'.

At this Tomoyo smiled, it was a well known fact that Sakura kinomoto was never an early riser

Eriol let out his breath which he was holding and sighed in relief never in his entire life was he afraid of any one not even his Syoaron and his terrible temper okay may be he was a little afraid of his temper and may be his four sister and their pinching habit and may be his cunning aunt Yelan okay he may be afraid of the Li's who wouldn't but never was he feared anyone like he did towards his girlfriend…oh no Eriol paled.

'Eriol what the matter you look pale are you alright?' asked Tomoyo

'Shit' cursed Eriol and thought Syoaron is going to make him pay for that trick he made on his last vist.

**Well this my second chapter I hope you like it and I m very sorry if you find some mistake**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: meet sakura kinomoto

* * *

Disclaimer: I donnot own card captor sakura

Summary: Syaoron Li comes to tomeoda to find him self a wife but he hide his identity to avoid all the gold diggers, there he meet the tomboyish but never the less pretty sakura and the perfect,elegent,beautiful miya,who will he choose as his furture bride.**read and find out.**

* * *

Tomeoda Japan, playground

A girl of 15 was playing soccer with a bunch of book ,she was wearing a soccer jersey, and baseball cap(I don't know which kind of clothes soccer players wear but you guys are smart and no need to further explain),

The only way you can tell that she is a girl buy her long honey hair and small petite form. She had the most attractive emerald color eyes but was hidden buy her hair and the perfect figure but not noticeable due to her choice of clothing

being raise by her father and brother she had picked up their dressing habits, her father didn't mind her clothes and her brother was happy that the boys won't bother her that much but including all her tomboyish habits sakura kinomoto was still vary attractive girl.

only reason she still never had a boy friend was because of her tomboy habbits and touya her elder overprotective brother would beat up any one who approaches his little baby never bothered to wear girly clothes because she would not fell comfortable in them.

Although her cousin tomoyo would regularly dress her up in clothes she her self had made,

once sakura dress like in clothes tomoyo had made her and gone with her in mall,where every one was staring up at her many boy her age ,younger and even older approach her and asked her for a date ,her number and even complemented her and proclaim that they fell in love with her on first sight.

no one had recognize her and every one had gone crazy and from that day onwards she WAS So freaked out that she never went out dressed in girlly clothes no matter how much tomoyo insisted,

everyone thoughts who had recognize tomoyo thought that sakura might be some distant cousin of tomoyo who had come to visit her and had gone the next day the news quickly spread all over the school campus about tomoyo hot cousin,

sakura had begged tomoyo not to tell any one that it was her, but tomoyo being the goody goody had refuse to tell I lie, but after a lot of begging from sakura tomoyo had agreed but on one condition that sakura must try out every dress tomoyo ever made and go out with her dress like that sometime reluctantly sakura agreed so on those days sakura would go as miya tomoyo's distance cousin so people won't bother her much.

Now sakura would show up once in a month or two as miya surprisingly no one recognized her sakura would act all girly talking about all girly thing laughing ,not one not even her close friends hiro and saki recognized her.

As promised tomoyo told no one about sakura's secret not even eriol ,well she would have told eriol if he had not tried to flirt with sakura,tomoyo was hoping that sakura would try dating at least one of these guys, but sadly no one was able to capture her interest.

* * *

**Now back to the present**

after scoring the last goal she shouted 'hey I won hey I won you lose now you guys have to treat us .hey no fun saku you always win ,a guy name hiro replied ,hiro is a class made of sakura he is in soccer team like sakura .

Now now hero don't whine another guy name saki said you agreed that if sakura will against all three of you you will treat us to lunch he said

Fine said hero and asked all guys to follow him at him to his father restaurant.

Hey now I can eat all I can say sakura

Saku your such a pig tease saki an senior

Sakura childishly waved her touch and said hey it's not my fault that my bother is not home and I an too lazy to cook.

You can cook hey nice one laugh hero

Hiro I can really cook don't tease me said sakura

Hiro don't tease sakura ofcouse she can cook, but I bet she burns all the food, said saki and all the guys laughed

Sakura proughted her lips and said hey not you too saki just because I don't dress like those girl does not mean I cannot do girl's thing.

Sure sakura we believe you said the guys and laughed, and started walking.

Hey guys wait for me said sakura and ran after them.

Latter at restaurant

'I m full' said sakura

Ofcouse you are full after eating so much, I would be surprise I you would not be full, said saki

Sakura poughted her lips at this comment and glared at saki her long time friend

No fair saki you always tease me, but I never complain or tease you about anything said sakura

'Oh really, I never knew' said saki

Seriously why you guys tease me whined sakura

Because saku you are fun to tease right saki said hiro

Right, saki replied

Saying this all guys started laughing

If you guys don't stop laughing I will leave, warned sakura but the boys did not stop so she stood up from her chair and left.

Those guys can stop laughing but no stupid idiot, now what will I do sakura wondered walking towards the penguin park.

There she sat and wondered what will she do she cannot go home because no one was there, her father had do to south Africa on an archaeological site and would be returning after two months her bother would properly will be hanging out with his friend, tomoyo had gone to airport with eriol to pick some one up, may be she should go home and finish her home work, yes, she'll do that deciding this she went home.

* * *

**AN: next chapter you will see how sakura and syoaran meet **

**Pls review**


End file.
